In Finis: Kiba's Request
by Sexcalibur
Summary: Sakura is sexually frustrated with Sasuke so she takes it out on the guy who's been pursuing her all along, Kiba. An AU what-if scenario from the story, In Finis.


A spin-off on Kiba and Sakura's date in my other story, **In Finis**. (What really happened. Kidding) Enjoy.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura's date turned out to be surprisingly fun, Sakura mused. He brought her to a Theme Park and there they rode the Ferris Wheel, the Roller Coaster, and the Log Jam. Kiba also won her a big, pink teddy bear at the shooting game. Plus, he treated her on one of the finer restaurants on the city. 'Something Sasuke would never do' her mind bitterly added.

They are currently seated at Kiba's car, parked two blocks away from her house.

"I had a great time." Kiba grins at her.

"Yeah. Me too. Thank you for treating me." Sakura smiles at him.

An awkward silence passes before Kiba tentatively touches her hand. Sakura doesn't shy away.

"I…" Kiba starts. Sakura silences him when she crawls over to his side and straddles him.

"I know." She says with a sad smile on her face. "You have to have your way with me so on Monday you can tell your friends your great sexcapade with Haruno Sakura, the uptight, straight A student of Konoha."

"Whoa. You make it sound so unromantic. Can't I say I made love with with Haruno Sakura, the uptight, straight A student of Konoha?" Kiba quips.

Sakura giggles. "That is so cliché. Let's just get this over with." Sakura pulls up her white summer dress over her head and discards it on her seat. Her red and black lacy bra remains as she undoes the intricate tie of her hair and lets it fall seductively over her shoulders.

"No kissing and no bj's, okay" Sakura commands. Kiba mutely nods his head as he takes in this sex goddess that is straddling him. He never expected to be dominated with this one. But all his doubts flew out the window when Sakura started nibbling his jaw and then his collar bone. She then forces his shirt off him and undoes the button and zipper of his jeans. She relieves his cock and can't help but compare it to Sasuke's. She sighs and pumps him twice then he's already as stiff as a rock.

Kiba, coming to his senses, holds down her shoulders. "Wait. Who are you and what have you done to sweet, innocent Sakura?"

"You idiot. Do you want to do this or not?" Sakura asks, slightly irritated.

"I do. But do you?" Kiba looks at her with sincerity.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before unclasping her bra and hugging Kiba's face into her breasts. "Yes" She whispers.

Kiba stopped thinking then and started suckling her pert, pink nipples like a pup to his mom. Sakura was moaning at the way Kiba's fangs would occassionally graze her breast. One hand buried its self on his shaggy, brunette hair while the other trailed back down to his erection and began stroking. Kiba moaned as he devoured Sakura's twins.

He then released a breast with a pop when Sakura started guiding his hand inside her panty and into her damp womanhood. He complied by immediately inserting a finger to her tight hole. He pumped slowly at first before putting a second finger in her and increasing the pace. Sakura was starting to moan when the cars' horn beeped. Sakura's ass was pushed against it. They stopped their activities to compose themselves.

Kiba was grinning like a mad man as Sakura adjusted her position. She pulled down her panty just enough to mount Kiba and still be able to get his arousal inside her. Kiba was still grinning and staring into space when Sakura started going down on him. The head of his cock was already in her when Kiba seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Wait! Wait!" Kiba interrupted as he held her hips.

Sakura looked down at him annoyed, "What now?"

Kiba wore a goofy smile as he said, "Can we do it... doggy style?"

* * *

D'ya get it? Doggy style? HUH? huh? Yeah...

Booyah! That's right I'm back, shark attack and I'm as horny as ever.

This is just an appetizer, if you will, of my return to ffn (if they don't take me down first what with all the smut up here) so get ready for a scrumptious full course in the upcoming days.

Thank You dudes and dudettes for the favorites and alerts for the whole year I've been out and about exploring the secrets of the world and the body (wink, wink) Though, it would be a whole deal greater if you review. Even if its just a dot. Well no, maybe a smiley. Or maybe your favorite sex position. So that I would know that you're all not just some automated bots who's tasked to alert and favorite stories that has the words 'cock' and 'nipple' in them.

And if you liked this, review this as well. Reviews are my turn on.


End file.
